The cold heart if Sesshomaru
by Lizzie.Sparrow.2312
Summary: Kagome runs away from Inuyasha and gets wounded by a demon. not far of her, Sesshomaru smells her scent and rescues her. they are alone together and Sesshomaru finally understands what his cold heart was missing. he was alone. Sess/Kag love. ONESHOT


**Peeps: its been too long that I****'ve written another story. This is going to be the first Inuyasha-drabble. It's a oneshot. I like Sess/Kag and Kag/Naraku the most. But most likely Inuyasha/kagome is obviously. **

**No matter what, Sessy the Fluf is the best!**

Summary: Kagome was very upset about Inuyasha with Kykyo, so she decided to go off on her own. When she gets wounded by a demon, Sesshomaru senses her scent. He becomes to be quite curious about her.

'Stupid Inuyasha…. Always says I'm a useless, stupid girl,' mumbled Kagome, when she ran into the forest. Recently, she saw Inuyasha and Kykyo, and it had made her very upset.

She groaned and stopped running. It was useless. She was alone in an unknown forest, mad and sad at the same time. One tear fell down her cheek. It was not fair.

She fell on the ground and sobbed. 'What on earth have I done,' Kagome cried. 'Inuyasha never would forget about Kykyo…. I'm ending second place.'

She hid her face into her knees and kept silent. It made no sense.

Suddenly she heard a noise. She stopped immediately with sobbing when the scent of a demon aura flew in her nose. She stand up and took an arrow of her back and her bow.

This was not good.

She wanted to call Inuyasha, but in someway she was too mad at him. she had to rescue herself on her own. With a huge explosion a long tailed demon came out of the bushes. It screamed horrible.

'Uh-oh…' she whispered. She run away from it, but it was too strong and fast. The demon caught her up and screamed again. Green slime dropped from it's chin. 'This is my change!' Kagome screamed. The monster bit her in the shoulder and grabbed her into the air.

'AUCH! Get off me!' she struggled, but the demon bit even harder. The blood flew all over her shirt. She tried to get an arrow and pointed it to the demon: 'Die, demon!'

The arrow destroyed the demon at once, and Kagome fell on the ground. She groaned out of pain and grabbed her shoulder. 'Damn..' she said. She felt dizzy. There was too much blood..

..

Sesshomaru walked steady in de same forest and thought about how to destroy Naraku. 'Lord Sesshomaru?' said Jaken, the little toad. He had such an irritating voice, Sesshomaru thought. 'Why can't we find Naraku? I thought you can sent a scent from miles away. I mean, not that your nose is bad, no not at all.. I mean..'

'Jaken, be quiet,' Sesshomaru said emotionless. Jaken swallowed. 'I'm sorry master, I didn't want to upset you..'

'I sent someone,' Sesshomaru, and sniffed his nose. 'And I recognize this one. She's wounded..'

He suddenly run fast into the forest, leaving Jaken behind. 'LORD SESSHOMARU! DON'T LEAVE ME!'

Sesshomaru sniffed again. It was that women, who resembles to that miko Kykyo. Kagome, was her name, wasn't it? He heard that of the stupid half-breed Inuyasha, his younger brother.

He smelled a lot of blood and flowers. He ran to an open spot and stopped just before the girl. The girl lay down the ground, eyes closed and a wet-soaked vest of blood. Her clothes were ripped in the shoulder, and Sesshomaru noticed a naughty wound. Human's were such weak creatures. Just a few meters behind he saw a huge demon, slaughtered. Sesshomaru walked to the demon and saw the arrow, pierced through his heart.

He walked back to Kagome. She was breathing unsteady. What should he do with her? Normally he should leave the weak human. But this was the girl Inuyasha was intended to love. He kneeled next to Kagome and rolled her on his back. Her hair fell nonchalantly over her face, and Sesshomaru noticed her long legs. It was sure a short dress she wore.

Sesshomaru thought of this girl. She was a miko, too. And she was after Naraku as well. Hmm..

He took her in his arms and brought her to a nearby lake. He put her down and stroke some water over her wound. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. 'Ses-..Sesshomaru?'

Sesshomaru locked eyes with her. He saw no fear in her eyes. The life of light almost was extinguished.

'Tell me, miko. Why are you alone in this forest?'

Kagome inhaled unsteady and she groaned of pain. 'Why should you want to know?'

'I thought half-breed Inuyasha would always try to protect you.'

Kagome felt the water on the wound. Did Sesshomaru brought her to this lake? She thought Sesshomaru didn't have fondness for pathetic humans such as herself.

'Miko, you are lucky with that wound,' said Sesshomaru silently, pointing at here wound. She groaned again. 'Sesshomaru, what do you want?'

'You are the only one who can sense the sacred Jewel shards, aren't you?'

She smiled and frowned. 'That's the only thing I can do, isn't it? Always ending second place..'

The tears were falling down her cheek. Sesshomaru grunted. 'Why are you crying now, Miko? I would believe you'd be better off without Inuyasha…'

He sat down and looked over to the moon, which was almost full. Kagome turned her head to the demon and she had to admit: Sesshomaru looked quite….cool and handsome in that moonlight. But we were not falling apart from the real subject. 'Why are you so desperate to know that, Sesshomaru?' but he didn't answered. His long, white hair smoothly blowing in the wind, and Kagome couldn't see the emotions in his eyes.

'Are you still against humans such as myself?'

'Don't ask foolish things, Miko. We both know the answer.'

'But why have you taken me here. Why should YOU, Sesshomaru, rescue me?'

She had a point there, actually. He looked at her and noticed the girl was watching at him very curiously. It was odd, but in some sort of way it made him wonder. Why wasn't she afraid? Why could he just kill her now?

'Perhaps you're good leverage destroying Naraku,' he only said. Kagome felt a sudden anger. She tried to get up and yelled. 'Is that the only thing I'm good for? Smelling stupid shards? You're just the same as Inuyasha!'

She got up and tried to get away, but Sesshomaru took her wrist and pulled her back. Kagome looked up in the yellow eyes of her enemy and felt a sudden warmth. 'Don't dare to resemble me to that half-breed Inuyasha,' he said calmly, putting her up and took her other wrist as well. He looked over her and frowned just slightly. Her wound was still bleeding.

'Haven't you just noticed that you're still wounded, miko?'

Kagome stopped struggling and looked over at her shoulder. 'Damn you're right,' she mumbled. 'Let me go, Sesshomaru. I have to go back to…' she swallowed. 'Inuyasha.'

Sesshomaru laughed very softly. 'Even after he betrayed you?' he whispered in her ear. He putted her down to a tree and watched her as she breathed. Kagome looked back and couldn't help but wonder: what was he thinking just now?

Stay focused, Kagome, you're in hands of Sesshomaru, the bad demon and brother of Inuyasha. Was he bad, actually? Sure, he tried to steal the Tetsusaiga, he tried to KILL Inuyasha, and in sort of way, she didn't try to stop him. she was impressed of Sesshomaru, and recently it made her wonder why she had to.

Sesshomaru sighed slightly and sat down next to her. Kagome shoved away from him, because somehow she felt so warm and weak.

Sesshomaru was thoughtful. The Miko wasn't afraid of him, he noticed. And next to that, she could lead him to Naraku.

But why does he have a need to take that bloody human with him? Jaken was annoying enough…

Their eyes crossed once again.

'Miko.. would you consider to find Naraku for me?' he softly said, having her attention. Kagome stroke her wound and said with sarcasm: 'Hmm.. why should I. you can betray me like..Inuyasha did.'

Sesshomaru turned his body to her and bent over. 'Why should I? pathetic humans like you betray demons even more like we do.'

Kagome looked in his eyes and felt the tears falling out her eyes again. She fell in the arms of Sesshomaru and buried her face in Sesshomaru's cloth. Sesshomaru widened his eyes and felt warmth filling his body. The human cried in his arms!

He wanted to pull her away, but he didn't. it was different, much different like other humans…'Sesshomaru,' Kagome whispered. 'Please, take me with you. I don't want to be with Inuyasha anymore.. I feel so lonely.'

Sesshomaru pushed her against the tree and tried to calm her down. 'What is this emotion you feel, priestess? Why should you feel lonely? Because you are a weak human, that's why!'

Kagome sobbed in tears and felt a warm hand under her chin. Sesshomaru brought her head up, so she had to look in his emotionless eyes. 'There's no need to feel being alone.'

'Don't you feel alone sometimes, Sesshomaru?' she asked very softly. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and at this moment, she wished he never let go. She needed someone to care for her.

And was this Sesshomaru the one she longed to?

Sesshomaru widened his eyes again and was surprised. Why should she ask me that?

But in some sort of way, he couldn't answer that bloody question. It was hard. He always travelled alone, if you don't count Jaken, the annoying toad. He had no one to talk to, and yet, it sure bothered him.

'Foolish question,' he mumbled, pushing her harder to the tree. Kagome groaned out of pain. Sesshomaru felt some sort of compassion in her pain. Pain he could never understand.

Sesshomaru wasn't himself that moment, but he pulled his arms around her and let her cry in his arms. He pushed her firmly against his body and closed his eyes, feeling her warmth and stroking her soft skin.

Kagome felt his breath filling her body. She felt safe. One thing she had to ask.

'Sesshomaru,' she whispered. 'Why?'

But Sesshomaru didn't answer. He only held her in his arms, forgetting the world around him. Kagome placed her hands on his cheek and putted her lips on his, trying to reach his cold heart.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, but then, after a short moment, he closed his eyes again and kissed the girl back.

They were not alone anymore.

**This was it ^^! Please leave R&R behind! It helps me a lot!**


End file.
